Between you and me
by Silver Angell
Summary: La suite de "Retrouvaille" et de "Way to the futur". La meute de Scott s'est étoffée de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? Certainement, puisque je mets un rating M ;p Crédit Image : Blind writer DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

_Voici la suite de "Retrouvailles" et de "Way to the futur". RP joué sur le forum Teen Wolf RPG__. La meute de Scott s'est étoffée de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? Certainement, puisque je mets un rating M ;p Bref vous l'aurez compris, Slash, Yaoï et lemon ;p Vous êtes prévenus, ça va chauffer ! Et toujours en co-écriture avec Addaliah! C'est toujours un régal de RP avec elle^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on va voir dans **Between you and me**_  
_

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**It is written on your face, you still wonder if we made a big mistake**  
**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Je me trouvais sous les couvertures de mon lit. Pas celui de la chambre forestière qui pouvait accueillir cinq-six personnes, mais celui de ma maison avec le ressort qui me faisait mal dans le bas du dos. Revenir au point de départ me faisait un bien fou. Je m'en rendais compte depuis le repas que nous avions partagé avec Stiles et son père.

Bon, je parlais de point de départ… Ce n'étaitpas nécessairement le début de tout, mais nous repartions à neuf. Avec un nouveau frère et des liens plus solides. J'avais adoré le dîner avec Maman et Isaac. Je connaissais l'affection de ma mère pour mon ancre. Tout comme je connaissais mes sentiments pour celui-ci. Même si je ne savais plus trop.

Isaac semblait aimer tout le monde. Je l'avais vu tourner autour d'Allison. Je l'avais vu pratiquement à poil dans la voiture de Jaycee. Je n'étais toujours pas certain de la force de ce qu'il ressentait pour la lymnade. Même si j'étais mal placé pour parler. Je me suis tant rapproché d'elle depuis notre première nuit à la tanière. En dépit de l'avertissement de Maf sur la fragilité du cœur de mon premier beta.

Nous avions beaucoup dormi dans notre nouvelle maison ces dernières semaines. Il avait fallu que nous aménagions les lieux pour notre meute. Un vrai chantier de construction ! Tout le monde avait participé, ajoutant sa touche personnelle à notre tanière commune. Je me revoyais discutant avec notre nymphe de la façon dont nous organiserions les chambres, cherchant des armes, préparant au moins un millier de plannings. Ménage, entraînement, préparation des repas, aller chercher Henry à sa sortie des cours, tout ce que vous voudrez. Je laissais échapper un rire. Si je vois un tableau, un code de couleurs de plus, je pense que je vais mourir. Peu importe combien les filles peuvent les trouver utiles.

Parlant du petit Henry, Allison ne semblait toujours pas enchantée que j'aie recruté son cousin dans ma meute. En bon diplomate, je lui avais proposé de nous aider en s'occupant de payer les factures. Me disant qu'elle pourrait se sentir utile, ainsi. En lourdaud que je suis, j'avais bien évidemment touché un point sensible puisque la chasseuse coulait en économie. Avec un nom comme Argent, elle aurait pu avoir un brillant avenir administratif. Il allait falloir que je règle les choses avec elle. Stiles me l'avait déjà dit. C'est toujours au mec de s'excuser. Même quand il n'a rien fait.

Il ne m'avait cependant pas dit quoi faire quand la situation impliquait deux mecs. Isaac et moi avions besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Rien que tous les deux. Comme durant nos retrouvailles. Simplement retrouver ce que nous étions… peu importe ce que nous sommes devenus.

Je jouais à un jeu sur mon téléphone en attendant que le rythme cardiaque de ma mère ralentisse. Snake. Je n'aimais pas tant que cela les jeux tels que Candy Crush ou Flappy Bird. Mon téléphone avait beau être récent, je restais un peu vieux jeu sur le côté des applications. Je commençais donc en étant un serpent à une case. Mangeant ces petits carrés rouges pour devenir plus grand. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je les mangeais ? Je ne savais pas trop, en fait.

Je finis par devenir un long serpent. Remarquant à grand-peine que garder le contrôle était devenu énormément difficile. Il fallait que je m'assure de pouvoir dévorer ce petit carré sans que ma queue ne soit pas dans le chemin. Mon écran était trop petit. Mon serpent trop grand. La cible minuscule. Je finis par perdre. Clignant des yeux, je me rendais compte de quelque chose d'important.

Ma meute était similaire à ce petit jeu auquel tout le monde avait dû jouer au moins une fois dans sa vie. J'avais déjà été ce petit serpent d'une case. Stiles s'était rajouté. Isaac. Allison et Lydia de surcroît. Isabella. Le petit Henry. Mary-Jaycee et Miyavi. Ariana. Alan.

Chaque petit carré rouge était comme une personne que je recrutais. Un chasseur ou un loup qui venait se joindre à moi dans cette mission que m'avait confié celui que je considérais comme mon frère : protéger cette ville. Ma meute et celle de Ruby étions alliées. Nous allions tout faire dans ce but. Mais un groupe nombreux n'était pas nécessairement plus efficace. Je voulais assurer à ma meute une présence inconditionnelle pour chacun d'entre eux et pouvoir les encadrer sur une base individuelle. Nous sommes des amis, des alliés, des frères et sœurs.

L'animal devenait trop grand. Il fallait que je contrôle sa croissance, sinon je ne pourrais plus le diriger. Beaucoup de nouveaux loups arrivaient en ville, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas tout prendre sur mes épaules. Stiles et Isaac me l'ont tant répété. Je déposais mon téléphone dans un soupir. Je devais vraiment avoir besoin de vacances si je commençais à philosopher sur une dizaine de carrés alignés l'un derrière l'autre. Mais tant mieux. C'est ce que j'avais prévu.

J'entendais la respiration de ma mère devenir douce et régulière. Me levant de mon lit, enfilant mon jean et ma chemise en quelques secondes, je fourrais mon téléphone dans ma poche avant. Jetant des vêtements dans mon sac, je passais celui-ci sur mes épaules.

Je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tard sur ma moto. Démarrant celle-ci, le grondement de mon véhicule envahit tout doucement le silence de la nuit. Je levais les yeux pour voir la lumière allumée dans la chambre d'Isaac et ce dernier à la fenêtre. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et un signe de la tête, l'intimant à me rejoindre. Tous les deux, ce soir, nous partions à l'aventure. Prendre une pause de notre vie de meute pour se concentrer sur notre vie… amoureuse ? Ce qui existait entre nous du moins. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Mais quitter la ville le temps d'une fin de semaine nous ferait certainement le plus grand bien. Un voyage. Rien qu'à nous deux.

* * *

**Toi et moi**  
**POV Isaac Lahey (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Je soupirais, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant j'étais fatigué. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis que j'avais emménagé dans cette maison. Avec Scott nous avions décidé de réintégrer un peu la maison familiale. La tanière était devenue une vraie ruche. J'étais heureux que l'on ait ce lieu. Il permettait à Jaycee de passer des nuits plus confortables que dans son Impala. Bella' se sentait utile et organisait l'intendance de main de maître. La meute s'était aussi étoffée, un peu trop rapidement à mon gout. Même si j'accueillais avec joie chacun des nouveaux arrivants. Cependant, aujourd'hui j'avais senti Scott comme un peu débordé. Il n'avait plus le temps de rien faire, constamment sollicité. Je l'aurai bien déchargé de certaines tâches. Mais je n'étais qu'un bêta. Les autres préférant s'en référer à Scott. Je ne m'en vexais pas, je ne cherchais pas un rang spécifique. Cependant, je pensais être capable de prendre une décision sans être obligé d'en référer à l'alpha. Je savais que Scott me faisait confiance. Le lien qui nous unissait me disait quoi faire ou dire. Mais voilà, c'était ainsi. Je le voyais surchargé, alors que moi j'étais loin de l'être.

J'avais apprécié le repas calme avec Melissa et Scott. Elle nous avait fait ses spécialités mexicaines. C'était surement égoïste de ma part, mais j'avais eu mon frère pour moi seul. Nous avions rien fait de spécial, juste maté la télévision ensemble. Après le film, on avait chacun regagné notre chambre. J'avais rouvert le bouquin que j'avais piqué à Scott, « Twilight » pour le reposer aussitôt. Le livre décrivait aussi un triangle amoureux. Avec le recul, je me disais que ce fut une bonne chose de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout, ce fameux soir avec Bella' et Scott. Après tout cela aurait été la première fois pour elle. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment la meilleure des expériences, que de le faire à trois pour une première fois. Était-ce l'euphorie du moment, mais maintenant je trouvais la situation incongrue. Je repensais à Jaycee. J'avais aimé lui faire l'amour, même si je n'y mettais pas les mêmes sentiments que j'avais, pour celui pour qui mon cœur battait vraiment.

Scott prenait vraiment son rôle à cœur. Tout le monde attendait tant de lui que j'avais fini par m'effacer un peu. Je n'osais l'accaparer à mon tour. C'était bien le comble, j'avais passé plus de temps dans les bras de Bella', de Jaycee, moins avec Allison que je perdais de vue, qu'avec lui. J'étais un peu confus. J'avais l'impression d'aimer tout le monde, mais est-ce que je ne me leurrai pas moi-même ? Utilisant ma nouvelle liberté de manière plutôt maladroite. J'avais tant besoin de cette affection que l'on reçoit normalement dès son jeune âge. Je crois que j'avais fait n'importe quoi depuis que Scott et Stiles étaient partis en voyage.

Allongé sur mon lit, je regardais la mouche qui marchait au plafond. Elle n'a pas tous ces soucis la mouche. Soudain, je m'aperçus que Scott faisait des bruits étranges. Je m'intéressais à ce que faisait mon frère. Melissa semblait dormir paisiblement. Je m'interrogeais quand je l'entendis descendre les escaliers sans rien me dire. Où allait-il encore ? Et sans moi ! Dépité, j'allais à la fenêtre pour au moins voir dans quelle direction il partait. Je le vis pousser sa moto dans la rue et la démarrer. Scott se retourna vers moi et me fit clairement un clin d'œil. Il savait que je l'observais. Je me sentis couillon pour le coup. D'un coup de tête, il me fit signe de venir. Comme un jeune chiot je me précipitais, embarquant deux-trois affaires dans un sac et je descendis aussi silencieusement que mon impatience me le permettait. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, le sourire franc de Scott me rassura. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir sans moi. Je pris son sac, ouvrit le mien qui était quasiment vide, pour tout transvaser dans le même. D'un geste ample j'envoyais mon sac vide sous le porche. Je montais derrière Scott et m'accrochais à sa taille. Il démarra vivement. Je ne savais pas où on allait et je m'en moquait éperdument. Mon visage s'illuminait d'un sourire alors que nous roulions dans la nuit. Je me serrais contre le dos de mon frère. A cet instant, j'avais l'impression que nous étions libres.

* * *

Et voila, la suite... la prochaine fois !


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite de "Between you and me" _

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on va voir dans **Between you and me**_  
_

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long**  
**If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long**

**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Je me trouvais donc sur ma moto. Sans nécessairement savoir où aller, portant ma veste de cuir et mes gants tout en regardant les deux casques qui pendaient sur mon guidon. Le premier noir et le second rouge brillant. Isaac allait étrenner ce dernier aujourd'hui. Je pouvais suivre de mon oreille les progrès de celui. À la façon dont celui-ci refermait ses tiroirs avec empressement, je pouvais nettement sentir son excitation ainsi que sa fébrilité. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose d'attrayant quant à quitter le nid familial pour quelques heures sans prévenir. Regardant la vitre de la voiture des voisins, je me souvenais de ma journée de cours manquée en compagnie de mon ancienne chasseuse. Nous étions alors allés en pleine forêt. Isaac et moi y étions cependant déjà allés. Où serions-nous dans quelques heures ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et peu importait.

Mon frère de meute revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac contenant deux ou trois vêtements. Transvidant le maigre contenu de celui-ci dans le mien, il le jeta par la suite en-dessous du perron. Le regardant quelques instants d'un oeil perplexe, je me demandais si ce ne serait pas mieux de le cacher. Maman allait nous tuer quand nous allions rentrer. Mon père allait se faire un plaisir de le garder en pièce à conviction et de me le ressortir en toute bonne occasion. Mais ce soir, peu importait, rien n'importerait. Il fallait quitter un peu la ville, prendre du recul sur les événements des dernières semaines. Et je ne reculerai pas sur ma décision.

Me promettant tout de même de lâcher un coup de fil à ma maman en prétextant une urgence concernant la meute, je démarrais mon véhicule avant de foncer à toute vitesse sur la route. Isaac serrait ses bras autour de ma taille. Ce simple contact me fit frémir et réussit même à m'arracher un sourire malgré ma fatigue. Concentré sur ma conduite, je n'en fis cependant pas de cas. Et me laissais tout simplement emporter par les lumières des feux de circulation. À San Francisco, je les avais regardés avec frayeur. Le jaune passager comme un avertissement avant le rouge cramoisi qui recouvrirait mon corps aux premières lueurs du jour. Maintenant, je pouvais enfin les regarder en espérant tout simplement que la lumière passe au vert le plus rapidement possible. Sans laisser mon esprit déraper ou mes craintes remonter à la surface. Nous en avions fait du chemin depuis. J'en suis fier, même si je sais pertinemment bien ne pas y être parvenu tout seul.

J'empruntais finalement celui qui nous menait vers la liberté. La sortie de la ville que je pense n'avoir traversé que deux ou trois fois dans ma courte vie. Je me sentais plus vivant que jamais. Est-ce le fait de partir sans prévenir ? Suivre son cœur et non sa tête ? Je me suis toujours senti à la croisée des chemins, prenant une route sans savoir ce qui pourrait arriver au bout de celle-ci et espérant que mes décisions ne blesseront personne. Mais maintenant, je filais comme un alizé vers des lieux où les pressions seront moindres. Ne connaissant pas nettement la destination. Alors que je prenais un tournant avant de filer sur l'autoroute, je me souvenais de cette citation : « Ne regarde pas où tu vas. Regarde d'où tu viens ».

Je venais de bien loin pour dire la vérité. Pas seulement en raison des origines de ma mère et de mes traits faciaux, mais aussi en tant que personne. Je laissais une partie de moi un peu partout. Dans les bras de ma maman, au terrain de lacrosse, dans la tanière, au plus profond de la forêt. Plusieurs lieux contenaient mon aura, une fraction de mon être. Alors, peut-on dire que je viens de nulle part et de partout à la fois ? Comment sait-on d'où on vient réellement ? Est-ce si important de savoir ?

Je revenais sur terre et me concentrait de nouveau sur ma conduite. Autoroutes peu bondées, lumières naturelles et artificielles nous éclairaient alors que nous roulions dans la nuit sur un tapis noir et sous un ciel qui brillait. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous avions passé ainsi. Je me suis encore perdu une nouvelle fois. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux de se trouver perdu de cette manière.

Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas cesser de douter ? Je savais très bien que j'étais le seul à repousser le contact, mais à force de dire à Isaac que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, il s'était retourné vers les autres. Certes, je suis heureux de le savoir aimé, mais une partie de moi restait tout de même jalouse de ne pas pouvoir lui prodiguer cet amour. Le prendre moi-même par la main, l'embrasser dans un coin du lycée en oubliant presque de me rendre à mon prochain cours.

Je cessais finalement ma route devant une auberge. Passant intentionnellement tous les motels que nous avions croisés sur notre chemin. L'épisode de l'aconit était encore frais dans nos mémoires. Et puis, une auberge était bien mieux pour relaxer, une meilleure place pour tout recommencer. Cela ferait certes un peu mal à mon portefeuille, mais nous pouvions bien changer de décor pour une fin de semaine. Ensuite, nous retournerions dans nos endroits principaux. Le lycée, la clinique, la tanière et tous ces lieux fabuleux auquel nous finissions tout de même par nous habiter.

Prenant la clé de la chambre, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci avec mon frère. Bien décorée avec une ambiance à la fois boisée et rustique, elle était absolument charmante. Regardant autour de moi les lieux, je souriais en apercevant les petits chocolats déposés sur les oreillers ainsi que les couvertures ivoire. Tout cela était tellement joli.

Déposant mon sac dans un coin de la pièce, je me laissais finalement choir sur une chaise. Prenant une bonne respiration en fermant les yeux, je pris quelques secondes afin d'apprécier le calme autour de moi. Pas de cris ou de musique, de télévision ou de rires, encore de détonations et des hurlements.

-Désolé de t'avoir entraîné avec moi Isaac… lui dis-je. Je pense que j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

Me changer les idées et oublier un peu notre vie non-structurée que nous menions à Beacon Hills. Tout en rouvrant les yeux, je fis un sourire à mon frère de meute, lui confirmant que je sentais bien ici. Mais fallait-il que je lui parle de ce que je ressentais ? Je ne savais pas comment trouver les mots, comment dire tout haut ce qui se passait en moi. Il allait falloir y aller graduellement. Peut-être trouverais-je une issue à travers cet amas confus de sentiments.

* * *

**L'amour est aveugle (Platon)**

**POV Isaac Lahey (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Nous filions dans la nuit. Cramponné à Scott j'avais l'impression que nous nous évadions. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient ses motivations ni son but pour ce soir. Simplement je me sentais bien avec lui au milieu de nulle part. Il était celui qui m'avait apporté la stabilité alors que je partais à la dérive. Le seul qui arrivait à parler à mon loup, à le calmer, le raisonner. Il était mon alpha. Pas de domination de sa part, sinon celle nécessaire à la meute. Il ne m'écrasait pas de son aura. Bien au contraire, il m'entourait de sa présence, de son amitié et de ses bras quand il le voulait bien. La meute avait grandi. Scott assurait à chacun une attention particulière. Il prenait son rôle de chef de meute à cœur. Aucun des membres ne se sentait délaissé. Cela lui demandait une énergie considérable. Avec ces nouveaux liens à construire, il avait mis en veilleuse les anciens. Certain, le notre, avait un gout d'inachevé. Après nos retrouvailles, Scott avait maintenu cette décision de rester de simples frères qui tout compte fait, s'était décidée unilatéralement. J'aimais trop mon frère pour aller contre. Je respectais son choix, même si tout son corps m'appelait.

Ce qui me faisait tenir était la certitude de son amour partagé. Mais n'en déplaise à monsieur Platon, certains sentiments s'expriment mieux par le touché que par des mots. Je devais être de ces gens qu'on dit « tactiles ». Était-ce l'expression de tous ces contacts affectifs qui m'avaient été refusés enfant ? Maintenant que j'étais enfin libéré de mon passé, je voulais rattraper le temps perdu à attendre que l'on me remarque, que l'on m'aime. Alors bien sûr j'avais littéralement fondu devant les mots d'amour de Bella'. Elle était la première à vraiment exprimer un tel sentiment à mon égard et sans détour. Que cela soit avec Allison ou Scott, tout se passait par des non-dits. Je crois que je dois des excuses à monsieur Platon. On ne peut se passer de mots, ces mots. Ceux qui engagent finalement, là où les gestes laissent parfois persister le doute ou n'engage sur aucun futur promis.

Car s'étaient bien les mots qui avaient initié ce qui s'était passé avec Jaycee. Le partage d'une détresse, un réconfort commun. Si notre relation était claire avec la louve-chasseuse, je me sentais plus en défaut avec la belle lymnade. Son amour pour moi était bien plus absolu que ce que je ne pourrais lui offrir. Mon cœur était grand et j'étais sincère quand je disais les aimer tous. Mais peut-on peser un amour comme on pèse des fruits ? Y avait-il un facteur pondérant ? J'étais perdu et me sentais un peu coupable d'absorber l'amour que me donnait ma meute. Cependant j'en avais tant besoin, j'étais si avide de leurs regards et leurs gestes. Resserrant ma prise sur la taille de Scott, je me dit qu'à lui seul, il comblerait ce manque, ce gouffre affamé qu'était mon cœur.

Je vis défiler les kilomètres. Me moquant de notre destination finale. Goutant chaque secondes que nous passions seuls, ensemble. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire. Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand il stoppa la moto sur le parking d'une auberge. Une chambre pour nous deux et pas dans un vulgaire motel ! Est-ce que ? Serait-il possible que mon rêve le plus fou se réalise ?

Je le suivais jusqu'à la chambre dont on nous avait passé la clé contre une bonne partie du salaire que Scott gagnait durement à la clinique vétérinaire. En entrant dans la chambre, j'avais une impression de solennité. L'impression était si forte qu'elle tua dans l'œuf toutes les stupidités que j'exprimais quand j'étais gêné ou indécis.

_-Désolé de t'avoir entraîné avec moi Isaac… Je pense que j'avais besoin de changer d'air._ Dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Je regardais le lit double et repensais à la chambre boisée de la tanière. Je souris au souvenir de Scott me sautant dessus. L'espace de quelques instants, je l'avais trouvé diablement sexy dans ce rôle joueur. La suite avait plus été un jeu, même s'il y avait de notre part toute la sincérité possible dans nos gestes avec Bella'. Notre attachement à la jeune lymnade était sincère. Je me demandais un instant comment faisait cet étudiant que nous avions aidé un soir. Chad Wilder. Comment gérait-il ses sentiments avec ses deux mecs qui m'avaient paru diamétralement opposés, prêts à se battre l'un contre l'autre ce soir-là. Scott m'avait raconté avoir par la suite sympathisé avec lui, se retrouvant un peu dans le caractère de ce futur architecte.

Je posai ma veste sur la commode à l'entrée de la chambre et vint m'assoir au bord du lit, juste en face de Scott.

_- Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'entraîner où tu veux. Je suis à toi Scott._ Dis-je dans un souffle.

Je ne pensais pas à mon rang de bêta en disant cela. Mais je laissai l'ambiguïté de mon propos. Je le voulais lui, mais de son plein gré.

* * *

_Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez est toujours la bienvenue^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_La suite! Cela commence à chauffer ;p_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on va voir dans **Between you and me**

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Je vais t'aimer P**

**OV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Je le regardais poser sa veste sur un des meubles avant de contempler la chambre avec un sourire. Il semblait aimer le lieu tout autant que moi. Pourquoi dormirions-nous dans un endroit inconfortable. Nous méritions mieux puisque nous venons de bien loin. Avant de nous trouver des attaches dans les cœurs des personnes qui nous sont chères et de laisser une partie de nous dans les endroits qui renfermaient nos plus beaux souvenirs. Isaac avait connu comme seule lumière celle que son père amenait dans ces enfers glaciaux lorsque venait le temps de le sortir de sa prison. Nous aurions pu ne jamais nous rencontrer. Puisque je venais des cieux et bien loin au-dessus de sa prison souterraine.

Autrefois petit chérubin sur un nuage de bonheur qui ne portait pas attention au mal qui sévissait autour de lui. Toujours concentré sur son propre bien-être et aimé par les personnes qui comptaient le plus. Beaucoup de monde jalousaient les anges pour leur innocence ainsi que leur pureté. Mais il était si facile pour eux de tomber. La morsure m'avait descendu de mon nuage. Permis à mon frère de remonter à la surface. De nous rencontrer sur cette terre plate propice aux maux et autres délicieuses douleurs de l'existence humaine.

Je ne suis plus ce gamin pur qui voulait voler haut dans le ciel et briller pour son propre plaisir personnel. Peu enclin à guider ceux qui attendaient une aide providentielle pour se tirer de leurs tracas. Désormais un loup pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et cela n'était pas si mal. Sans cet animal commun qui partageait nos entrailles, nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais rencontrés. Et qu'aurais-je été sans Isaac ? Je ne pourrais pas le dire. L'existence sans lui aurait été moins douce, moins excitante, moins vivante.

Il était mon éclaircie ainsi que le coup de tonnerre qui frappait en ma poitrine tel un coup de foudre. Je regardais mon frère avec une nouvelle réalisation et ressentais de nouveau la force de mon attirance et de mon amour pour celui-ci. Était-il trop tard pour que je puisse inverser le sort ? Pour que je me reprenne et nous reprenne dans le même temps ? Isaac me lançait un de ses regards sondeurs qui avaient ce don unique de voir à travers toute mon âme. Prononçant ses paroles dans un souffle.

- Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'entrainer où tu veux. Je suis à toi Scott.

« Je suis à toi ». Les mots les plus forts qui venaient complètement me désarmer. Laissant tomber toutes mes résistances et accueillant avec plaisir ces mots auxquels je ne voulais plus résister. Je sentais une chaleur envahir tout mon corps : je graverai pour toujours ce moment dans ma mémoire. Me rendant compte que notre relation n'était pas uniquement basée sur nos loups comme je me le suis parfois dit après nos retrouvailles. Isaac me confiait sa personne. Et je vais l'aimer.

_A faire pâlir tous les Marquis de Sade,  
A faire crier grâce à tous les échos,  
A faire trembler les murs de Jéricho,  
Je vais t'aimer._

Me levant de ma chaise, je me dirigeais doucement vers cet homme qui est maintenant le mien. Tu es à moi. Et personne ne pourra jamais rien faire contre cela. Que les chasseurs essayent de nous séparer ! Que les gens se mettent au travers de notre route ! Ton unique phrase avait su dissiper le doute qui subsistait. Je ne voulais plus refuser son amour et tout le bien dont je pourrais en tirer. Isaac avait en lui quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas trouver chez les autres. Et je ne rejetterai plus aucune de ses avances.

_A faire flamber des enfers dans tes yeux,  
A faire jurer tous les tonnerres de Dieu,  
A faire prier et supplier nos mains,  
Je vais t'aimer._

Nous nous aimions depuis un certain temps bien que notre relation ait été un peu tumultueuse. Confirmant ce sentiment lors de nos retrouvailles, le perdant un peu en chemin et le retrouvant dans de brefs moments où je venais le border après une dure journée. Notre temps en forêt aurait pu être joué sur cette chanson de Whitney Houston : « I will always love you ». Un amour conservé jalousement et un accord de liberté qui ne nous avait pas nécessairement remplis de joie. Dans ces bois, je suis devenu son alpha.

Mais maintenant que la meute était formée, je me sentais finalement prêt à m'abandonner à ce nouveau sentiment et aux papillons dans mon estomac. Dans cette chambre, je devenais enfin son amant. Isaac avait rallumé cette flamme en moi et je me promettais de la voir dans ses yeux. De nous faire brûler dans un brasier incandescent avec sous forme de cendres un incommensurable plaisir. Que les dieux jurent contre nous ! Peu importe si nous restons ensemble jusqu'au bout !

_Je vais t'aimer  
Comme on ne t'a jamais aimé.  
Je vais t'aimer  
Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé.  
Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._

Je m'avance entre ses jambes pour finalement prendre le visage de mon frère entre mes mains. Nous sommes si proches : seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Et le lien qui existait entre nous était si fort. Je lui confiais ce qui me restait de plus précieux : mon cœur.

-Je suis à toi Isaac.

Je lui retournais ses paroles sans cacher mon sourire. Tu es le mien, mais je suis maintenant aussi tien. Peu importe ce que nous faisons tant que nous sommes ensemble. Rapprochant mon visage du sien, je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de regarder mon frère. Puis je pris ses mains et les dirigeais vers mon fessier. Pas besoin de mots pour expliquer mon invitation. Contrairement à d'autres plus précieux que je ne pensais pas prononcer de nouveau. Je les lui adressais avec tendresse.  
-Je t'aime.

Les mots rendaient le moment parfait. Peu importe combien je désirais celui qui se trouvait en face de moi, lui dire ce que je ressentais était une délivrance. Me retirait ce fardeau de ma poitrine. Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé.

* * *

**Truly **

**POV Isaac Lahey (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Je sentais Scott enclin à une introspection pleine d'interrogations dont il était fréquent. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir les pouvoirs extraordinaires de cette druide, Mafdet Mahes pour deviner le sujet de ses pensées. Déjà cette virée à deux, loin de la meute. Cette volonté de nous écarter de tout dérangement possible. Était-ce bien une manière de boucler la boucle inachevée de nos retrouvailles i peine quelques mois ? Le regardant assis face à moi, je voyais tout le chemin parcouru depuis. Lui si hésitant sur sa condition de true alpha, méritait pleinement ce titre. Le côté hétéroclite de notre meute, le prouvait bien assez. Nul besoin de mordre. Il y a bien assez de gens en quête d'une famille, d'un cercle soudé d'amis, d'une meute. Scott avait su rassembler cela, être un phare dans la nuit des solitudes. C'était même un besoin pour lui. Je savais qu'il se reprochait la mort de Dylanne Chade. La jeune anglaise vilement tuée par son propre grand père. L'échec avait été commun, mais je devinais que mon ami se le reprochait personnellement. Je n'avais pas tenté de le convaincre que nous y pouvons rien. Qu'on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à telle ignominie. Scott était de cette graine de héros qu'on ne voit que dans les films. Ces héros improbables qui font passer les autres avant eux. L'altruisme exacerbé. L'abnégation qui leur fait oublier leur moi… Ou un quelconque nous.

Nous nous regardions sans stress, juste l'un face à l'autre. Je n'avais aucuns reproches à lui faire. Ou si cela m'arrivait, j'allais me perdre en conversations muettes avec les pierres tombales que je nettoyais après les cours. Ou ces non-discussions avec le gardien, Ernest Tucker. J'aimais le statu-quo avec lui. Cette non-ingérence de nos univers hermétiques respectifs. Le cimetière, seul lieu où mon sourire permanent ne s'affichait plus. Seul endroit où je me permettais de faire la tête. Les locataires perpétuels des tombes étaient des compagnons apaisants.

Cette virée, le choix de cette chambre. Je n'osais espérer la suite. Était-ce pour mieux nous expliquer, nous rationaliser ? Je n'étais pas dupe que Scott devine parfois mon désarrois, à l'instar que je devinais le sien. Nous étions si proche intérieurement, mais parfois si loin même en étant à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Amour complexe, empêtrés dans nos buts, nos valeurs et nos envies. Je souriais doucement, observant ses yeux chocolat, cette petite cicatrice sous son œil gauche, ou ce grain de beauté au menton. Toutes ces petites imperfections qui font que l'on est unique. Sa chemise cachait son tatouage. Symbole qui le représentait, le cercle qui entoure, qui protège. Mais qui te protège toi, Scott ?

Il se leva et prit mon visage que je levais vers lui, entre ses mains. Je sentais la chaleur de ses doigts. Je percevais presque son sang pulser dans les fines veines sous sa peau.

_-Je suis à toi Isaac._

Mon sourire s'élargit devant sa paraphrase. Me payant en retour du don de ma personne. Si le rythme de son cœur se modifia, ce n'était point le mensonge ou la tromperie qu'il annonçait. Mais la profondeur et la véracité de ses propos. Quand il se pencha, j'entrouvris les lèvres pour accueillir son baiser. Puis son regard s'accrocha au mien et je sus. Je lus la certitude, sa certitude, la nôtre. Mon regard s'éclaira quand il posa mes mains sur ses fesses. Mêlant cette intimité acceptée à quelque chose de bien plus fort et puissant. L'aveu de son amour.

_- Je t'aime._

Peut-on encore parler de frères ? Levant les yeux vers lui, je voyais quelqu'un que je désirais, mais aussi une personne dont la vie m'importait.

_- Je t'aime, Scott._

Ce n'était pas l'ami, le frère, ni même l'alpha que j'attirai vers moi, les mains toujours sur son fessiers si bien galbé. Mais celui que je souhaitais pour amant. L'obligeant à poser un genou de part et d'autre de mes jambes. Il passa ses bras sur mes épaules, se retenant à moi, pendant que je me reculais un peu plus sur le lit, lui donnant un appui plus confortable pour ses jambes. Je remontais doucement mes mains, passant sous sa chemise et son tee-shirt. L'une s'arrêtant à la naissance de ses reins, à la limite entre son jean et sa peau, jouant à chercher l'élastique de son boxer. L'autre remontant sa colonne pour mieux le rapprocher de moi. Je posai mon front contre son torse, le laissant explorer mes cheveux, la peau de mon cou. Nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre, il humait mon odeur, le menton sur ma tête. Je faisais de même, le nez dans sa chemise. Dans la forêt nous avions agi à l'instant, ne calculant pas nos gestes. Presque aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de ce rapprochement charnelle. Cette nuit était différente. Pas d'improvisation, mais une préméditation réfléchie de ce qui allait se passer.

Avec des gestes rendus maladroit par l'inversement de sens je déboutonnais sa chemise et la fis glisser de ses épaules. Déjà je devinais sa musculature sous son tee-shirt. Sa vie de loup l'avait sculpté. Fini l'adolescent sans réelles formes d'avant. Il commençait à ne rien avoir à envier à Derek de ce côté-là. Si ce n'est leur différence de taille. Son tee-shirt n'avait pas suivi sa chemise que déjà mes lèvres partaient à l'exploration de son torse, remontant le long de sa gorge. Je pressais ma main sur ses reins, le cambrant contre moi. Mais je dus le lâcher, si je voulais sauver mon propre tee-shirt de son empressement à me vouloir dans le même état. Je levais les bras, tel un enfant sage. Ma sagesse s'arrêta là, quand nos lèvres s'unir de nouveau. Nos langues s'engagèrent dans un dialogue silencieux mais non moins impétueux. Je perdais mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébène, ou sur sa peau de miel. Chacun de nos gestes étaient doux et passionnés à la fois. Lents et fougueux. Une explosion me parsemait le bas ventre de papillons. Dieu qu'il est désirable.

* * *

Vos impressions? par ici la review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_La suite! Aller on savoure :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on va voir dans **Between you and me**

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Brothers to lovers** **POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Je voyais souvent en cours mes camarades de classe écrire des citations dans le coin de leur cahier. Les ornementant de fleurs et de jolies spirales. De surligneurs roses et des crayons qui pourraient faire mourir de jalousie les sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Peut-être ma vie était-elle ainsi. Il fallait un peu de pluie pour retrouver le bonheur, même si on ne le perçoit que difficilement dans un ciel nacré. Mais cette phrase que toutes se plaisaient à écrire en laissant échapper un soupir amoureux. « Et quand on a beaucoup de chance, il se produit quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois sur des millions : la personne qu'on aime nous aime aussi ». Entre deux notes de cours et un avertissement du professeur de littérature, je leur avais demandé qui avait écrit cette phrase. Et elles avaient répondu en gloussant que cela venait des frères Scott. Combien cela me paraissait-il ironique en ce moment.

Mais je ne pouvais plus voir ce blond à la chevelure dorée comme mon frère. Pas en ce moment où il me rendait mon aveu : mon ancre prenait une place encore plus grande dans ma vie. Entendre ses mots me faisait tellement de bien. Amorçait une transition du brouillard existentiel vers une mer où je pourrais enfin retrouver mon ancienne alacrité. Le rythme de mon cœur accélérait. Tel un moteur qui allait à bon port. Pour une rare fois que ce muscle ne battait pas en raison de la peur ou de l'inquiétude. Je voulais profiter du moment. Le graver dans ma mémoire de la même façon que ses deux cercles concentriques orneraient mon bras gauche pour le reste de mes jours.

Entourant de mes bras le cou de mon ancre, je passais mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et admirer ce visage aux traits sculptés avec adresse. À quelques centimètres de moi, je ne semblais y pouvoir déceler aucune imperfection. Il était tellement beau. Je le serrais contre moi si fort.

Isaac reculait sur le lit et nous installait plus confortablement. Il laissait glisser ses mains sur mon torse et je me sentis frémir. Le contact était doux comme une plume. Le jeune homme aussi. Je regardais ses yeux. Deux océans dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre pour toujours sans éprouver le moindre regret. Les mondes pourraient se détruire et le feu se liquéfier, je n'y porterai aucune attention. Je ne désirais chuter qu'avec une seule personne. Toi.

Mes mains caressèrent ton dos alors que je passais mon nez dans tes cheveux. Humant avec à la fois empressement et délectation cette chevelure bouclée, ce parfum divin qui était le tien. Le menton sur ta tête, je pris quelques secondes pour profiter de ces moments qui ne reviendraient pas de sitôt. Si je pouvais m'enivrer, ce ne serait que de ton odeur. Tout le reste était futile.

Puis je retournais m'aventurer près de ta nuque. Embrassant la peau sous ton écharpe de laine avec un sourire en coin. Sache que bientôt, tu n'en auras plus besoin. Tu auras suffisamment chaud. Plus qu'habituellement, toi, mon ciel azurin duquel je serai la prochaine éclaircie. Resterait là pour toujours. Tout comme un arc-en-ciel.

Isaac déboutonnait alors ma chemise de laquelle je me dépêtrais violemment, avant de la jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Sans y porter le moindrement attention, je retournais vers mon amant et attrapais les deux extrémités de ce foulard duquel mon meilleur ami se consternait incessamment. Il y a les belles paroles. Douces pensées de littéraire et romantisme désabusé. Mais j'ai beau essayer, faut croire que je suis davantage tactile. J'attirais mon amant en utilisant son vêtement pour lui voler un long et langoureux baiser auquel il répondit. Nos lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent. Nos langues se lancèrent dans un ballet indescriptible en se murmurant des fables inaudibles. « Je t'aime ».

Mes mains descendirent de son dos pour aller sur ses fesses, désirant le contact et la proximité. Je ne me détachais que pour reprendre mon souffle. Sur mes lèvres naquit un sourire en remarquant que je me trouvais presque nu… ce n'était définitivement pas juste. Je retournais vers Isaac pour lui retirer son chandail. Il levait les bras en enfant sage, même si le jeu dans lequel nous nous lancions était bien peu enfantin. Sans retour possible. Mais qui a dit que je voulais retourner quelque part ?

Je retraçais ses muscles du bout des doigts, appréciant chacune des dénivellations sur son torse. Je comprenais Jaycee d'avoir cédé au plaisir des sens avec lui. Il était magnifique. Un homme comme il s'en fait rarement. Et je me fis alors plus audacieux.

Poussant Isaac pour que le dos de celui-ci repose contre le matelas, je déposais une série de baisers sur son torse. Laissant mes lèvres glisser sur chacune de ses cicatrices avant de faire un suçon. Je marquais mon territoire : celui que je désirais. À califourchon sur celui-ci, je me redressais pour contempler le fruit de mon travail avec plaisir. Je sens quelque chose de dur vers le bas de son corps. On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier…

Retirant mon tee-shirt, je retournais embrasser Isaac. Laissant mes mains glisser sur ses cuisses avant que celles-ci ne remontent sur ses flancs. Je saisissais cette chair et me livrais entier à la luxure. Mes hanches imprimaient un mouvement de roulis. Les barres de nos deux navires s'entrechoquaient tandis que le lit – bateau de notre île déserte – tanguait.

Ma main se fit par la suite plus inquisitrice alors que je me dirigeais vers sa ceinture. Trouvant ce que je cherchais : ce qui nous mènerait aux septièmes cieux. Laissant mes doigts glisser avec lenteur sur ces espoirs de prochaine félicité, je scrutais avec espièglerie les expressions de mon ancre changer au fur et à mesure. Alors que je remontais vers le haut et descendais vers le bas. Petite revanche pour ta partie solitaire dans la salle de bains. Je me penche vers lui, murmurant à son oreille.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le coulis… Parce que je ne compte pas m'arrêter…

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, je déboutonnais son pantalon. Loin de tout dérangement possible, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui ne pourrait empêcher mon entreprise, cette conquête luxuriante. Isaac me faisait chavirer.

Mais c'était avec lui que je percevais le rivage.

* * *

**Between you and me** **POV Isaac Lahey (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Je n'osais à peine y croire. M'effrayant d'être simplement dans un doux rêve et devoir me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Certes, je n'avais pas rêvé sa fougue lors de la fête déguisée. C'était même énorme en y repensant. Mis à part ceux de notre meute qui devinaient notre lien secret, mise à part Bella' qui l'avait ressenti avec son don d'empathie, le reste du monde n'en savait pas l'existence. J'ai bien vu les regards surpris d'Aaron et de Ruby. Avec un sourire, je me souviens aussi de la gêne de Scott. Cependant, il avait assumé.

Je sentais son poids sur mes jambes. Sensations de présence, de chaleur humaine, de compagnie. Être deux, ce n'est plus être seul. Et nous étions deux dans cette chambre. Aucune parole, mais nos mains, nos lèvres font quantité de discours. Je m'amuse de le voir taquiner ma peau sous mon écharpe. Combien de fois lui et Stiles me demandent ce que je fais avec cela, même quand il fait chaud ? Jamais je n'avouerai que ce n'est point de la frilosité, mais plutôt une barrière. On peut être loup et avoir encore besoin de ce genre d'artefact. Je ne veux pas que Scott me croit faible ou bien peureux.

Doucement, je m'attaquais à sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Ma lenteur attisa son empressement. Il fit voler sa chemise au loin avec ardeur. J'admirai son torse si joliment sculpté. Scott avait pris en muscle, s'était agréablement charpenté. Mais j'en fus rapidement détourné. Se servant de mon écharpe, il m'attira à son visage. Son baiser était sincère et plein d'amour. Pendant que ses mains descendaient fiévreusement dans mon dos pour stopper sous mes reins. Je lui entourais la taille de mes bras, percevant son corps musclé. Puis il tira sur mon haut. Je levais les bras, l'aidant à me dépouiller de mon vêtement qui rejoignit sa chemise dans un vol incertain.

De la même manière que Jaycee, il s'attarda sur les cicatrices qui n'avaient pas voulu s'effacer. Celles d'avant ma transformation. Les coupures, les brûlures. Autant de marques qui feront que jamais je ne pourrais oublier mon passé. Mais les lèvres de Scott faisaient comme un baume apaisant. Mon ancre redessinait ces marques, y incrustant les siennes. Je me laissai faire quand je le sentis aspirer ma peau. Marque éphémère qui signifie beaucoup. Je suis à toi, je suis ton territoire. C'est avec joie que je lui livrai mon corps et mon cœur.

Je basculais sur le dos, le laissant se frotter sur mon bas ventre qui commençait à devenir un foyer brûlant. Il s'accrochait, caressait, embrassait. Il savait me rendre fou, alors que nous commencions à peine. Sa main alla se perdre à la naissance de mes jambes. Il entreprit de me prodiguer une douce torture qui fit naître une myriade de papillon dans mes reins. Je me cambrai sous sa caresse.

_-J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le coulis… Parce que je ne compte pas m'arrêter…_

Je souris au rappel, Il n'avait pas oublié ma fortitude quand nous étions avec Bella'. J'allais payer le prix de ma hardiesse avec plaisir.

_- Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas t'arrêter._ Dis-je.

Deux fois, déjà qu'il réfrène nos envies. Je ne lui tolèrerai pas une troisième interruption. Moi aussi j'ai l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je veux entendre ta voix rauque de plaisir. Je veux écouter ton cœur s'accélérer. Quand il s'attaque au bouton de mon pantalon, je sais que cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas d'entrave. Lorsque mon jean a rejoint le tas éparpillé de nos nippes, je pose ma main à plat sur son torse et le bascule à son tour sur le dos. Je me mets à genoux.

En deux gestes je déboutonne son pantalon qui suit rapidement la voie royale des affaires perdues. Mes mains caressent ses cuisses remontant sous ses fesses, je l'attire contre moi. Je me penche et commence à agacer un de ses tétons. Je sens ses doigts se perdre dans mes cheveux. Des mains, je lui cambre les reins, appuyant ses fesses contre mon désir. Puis doucement je me recule, ma langue suivant le contour de ses abdos en doux sillons brûlants.

En glissant sous son fessier, mes mains font glisser le dernier rempart qui lui reste. Alors que du bout des lèvres, j'attrape l'objet de ma convoitise, j'entends le cœur de Scott s'accélérer. Je me fais plus entreprenant, pressant de ma bouche son envie. J'attaque un lent mouvement de va et vient, m'arrêtant de manière tactique sur le bourgeon terminal. Pour mieux replonger et lui tirer des râles de plaisir. A ce moment-là, nous sommes seuls au monde.

* * *

Encore en vie? Si oui venez me dire tout ce que vous en pensez en review^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore en vie, alors on continue ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on va voir dans **Between you and me**

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Complete**

**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de moi. Le trou qui creusait mon cœur depuis le sacrifice tout doucement se refermer ainsi que mes peurs me quitter. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ; nous ne le sommes plus. Les mains parcourant mon corps me donnaient une preuve de ce lien qui devenait encore plus fort entre nous. Je sentis ma respiration se faire plus brève.

- Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas t'arrêter.  
- Moi non plus.

Je ne comptais pas cesser non plus et continuais mon entreprise. Déboutonnant son pantalon en faisant durer le moment aussi longtemps que possible en conservant mon sourire doucereux. Baissant la fermeture-éclair en un seul geste avant de débarrasser mon amant de son pantalon. Je pouvais nettement percevoir son désir sous cette ultime frontière. Je me sentais moi-même confiné dans mon propre carcan de tissu. Tel un capitaine dans son compartiment qui devait en tout temps conserver le contrôle de son navire. Je ne voulais cependant plus me tenir à part ; je voulais savourer ces odeurs salines et me noyer dans ces vagues de plaisir.

Jetant le pantalon dans un coin de la pièce, je voulus aller attaquer son torse du bout de ma langue, histoire de pouvoir entendre ses supplications et ses gémissements : douce musique qui marquerait chacune de mes nuits. Isaac me coupait court en me faisant basculer sur le lit. Je ne pus cacher mon sourire en le voyant se placer devant moi et me mettre dans le même état que lui. « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent », mais nous savions très bien ce que nous désirions. Isaac caressa mes cuisses avant de remonter plus haut. Mes jambes se plièrent par réflexe alors que mes hanches partaient à la recherche de plus de sensations inconnues. Il attaqua alors un des monts de chair sur mon torse et je passais ma main dans ses cheveux en laissant échapper un profond soupir. Tout cela était tellement bon. La plus douce des tortures. Si les flammes infernales devaient consumer mon corps ainsi, que celles-ci me mangent en entier.

Je sentais son désir contre mon fessier. Puis il baissa les dernières frontières qui nous séparaient avant de prendre le centre de mes envies dans sa bouche. Taquinant le bout de celui-ci avec sa langue. Le plaisir qui parcourait mon corps en ce moment était sans pareil. Je balançais la tête en arrière et ne pouvais plus retenir des râles de plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas céder maintenant. Avec toi… Je veux attendre le bonheur avec toi… pas tout seul.

Je sentis finalement ses lèvres quitter mon envie et je pus me relever sur mes coudes pour prendre un semblant de position assise. Posant mon front contre le sien, je caressais ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts. Le laissant les sucer allègrement afin que nous puissions avoir un lubrifiant. Isaac était terriblement excitant à voir ainsi.

Je saisis ses jambes et les plaçais sur mes épaules. Le forçant par ainsi à se recoucher sur le lit : rien ne pourrait nous retenir. La famille était loin tout comme la meute, les aubergistes avaient sûrement pour habitude de recevoir une telle clientèle et je ne répondais jamais au téléphone quand je me laissais aller à de tels moments.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire l'amour avec un homme. Mais nous avions cependant toute une vie pour apprendre. Pour que je puisse découvrir quel endroit fait arquer ton dos et comment aborder tes lèvres pour que notre baiser soit encore plus exquis que celui de la veille. Tout cela est encore le début de notre histoire. Je ne cacherai plus à personne ce lien qui nous unit. Tout comme deux amants : tout comme deux aimants.

Je te regardais une dernière fois avec amour en plaçant mon doigt à l'entrée de ton antre et le rentrant avec délicatesse dans celle-ci. Embrassant l'intérieur de tes cuisses, je fis rentrer un deuxième doigt en continuant mes mouvements de va-et-vient. Je crus entendre des bruits de satisfaction provenir de ta personne. Mon cœur vint se synchroniser au tien dans une harmonieuse polyphonie. Les mathématiciens diraient que « 1 +1 » font deux. Mais nous contredirions leurs stupides idées numérales en rejetant cette équation pour ne former que « 1 ». « 1 ».

Je pris ensuite la barre de mon propre navire pour la mener à bon port et entrais enfin dans la caverne interdite. Je laissais ma tête se balancer vers l'arrière alors que je sentais une chaleur entourer mon membre. Je ne pus retenir un râle de contentement. Bien-être et volupté vinrent envahir mon corps de toutes parts. Je ne faisais pourtant encore rien.

Laissant Isaac le temps de s'habituer à ma présence, je commençais par la suite un mouvement de va-et-vient. Doucement au début pour ne pas le brusquer tout en retenant à grand-peine des mouvements plus fougueux. Attendant que celui-ci soit prêt à ce que nous accélérions la cadence. Je le regardais avec amour. Car ce que nous faisions était « l'amour » sous toutes les perspectives.

* * *

**Quatre A**

**POV Isaac Lahey (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Scott brûle et s'enflamme sous mes doigts, mes caresses. Ce pouvoir que j'ai sur ses sens m'enivre et me grise. Nous sommes hommes. Et je sais parfaitement ce qui le fera défaillir et m'emploie à toucher ses faiblesses. J'aime le contraste de ma peau pale sur la sienne, couleur de miel. J'aime son souffle qui se fait erratique et superficiel. Son cœur qui s'emballe. Ses reins qui se cambrent, cherchant le contact. J'emprisonne le centre de son désir entre mes lèvres, suçant sa peau si fine à cet endroit. C'est le plaisir que l'on ressent en en donnant.

Je le sens se redresser et relève les yeux. Son regard voilé m'émeut. J'y lis toute sa sincérité, sa détermination aussi. Plus aucuns doutes dans ses yeux au marron si profond. Je vois cette certitude que je craignais ne jamais voir un jour. Notre lien est unique. Il est à moi. Ce n'est plus mon frère, mais mon amant, mon amour, mon alpha, mon ancre. Je suis à lui. Front contre front, on se rassemble, on s'unit. Ses doigts cherchent mes lèvres. Je les engloutis, les léchant avec passion sans le quitter des yeux. Nous voulons la même chose. Il n'y a plus de place à l'indécision ou à la pudeur. Il me veut, je le veux. Plus de réticence dans nos gestes, plus d'incertitudes dans notre envie.

Je le laisse me basculer sur le dos. Doucement il ramène mes jambes sur ses épaules. J'aime la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Nous nous regardons toujours. Quand je sens son doigt pousser la porte d'un monde encore vierge, je ferme les yeux et me laisse imprégner de cette sensation. Je me crispe un peu, ce n'est pas habituel, ni même ordinaire. Mais Scott sait se faire doux et lentement je me relâche, accepte sa présence, sa chaleur. Je me cambre, cherche le contact. Ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses me font frémir. Je m'arque boute quand il glisse un deuxième doigt. Instinctivement je commence à onduler des hanches. Les yeux mi-clos, je le regarde. Je le trouve si excitant, si magnifique. J'en veux plus. Je veux le recevoir, l'entourer, l'aimer.

Lorsqu'il retire ses doigts et me rejoint enfin, tout mon corps trésaille. Scott m'emplit de sa présence. Loin d'être un intrus c'est un compagnon. Mon compagnon, mon amant. Je referme mes bras autour de son cou et synchronise mes mouvements à ceux de ses hanches. La volupté nait en millier de papillons. Je sens ses lèvres brûlantes dans mon cou. Je râle et me tend. Le plaisir que me donne Scott est immense. Il a l'absolu de l'amour. C'est un feu d'artifice, un festival. Déjà le lit ressemble à un champ de bataille. Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant, pas assez fort. Je l'empoigne par les fesses et le ramène contre moi. Le plaisir fait sortir nos loups. Eux aussi sont de la fête. Mes yeux dorés plongent dans son regard rouge. Nous changeons de position découvrant ensemble cet amour inhabituel. Nos sentiments sont plus forts que nos maladresses.

Si nous avions chacun de notre côté, déjà fait l'amour. Lui avec sa chasseuse, moi avec Jaycee. A ce moment-là, nous sommes vierges. Vierges de ces sensations. Il n'y a rien à comparer, car c'est unique et absolu. Je le rejoins dans sa cadence infernale. L'avantage d'être loups nous fait totalement nous lâcher. Scott me fait l'amour avec fougue, avec force. Je l'accueille avec autant de coups de rein, je m'offre et le reçois. Il me donne. Ensemble nous escaladions des sommets qui me semblent n'avoir pas de fin. Est-ce ça ce que l'on appelle le septième ciel ? Mon ciel c'est lui, mon amant, mon amour, mon alpha, mon ancre. Quatre « A » qui disent toute la force et la puissance de notre lien. Quatre qui font un.

Alors que je le sens jouir en moi, je m'abandonne aussi et le rejoint dans l'extase. Nous retombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, contents et heureux. La chambre est à l'image du chantier qui bouleverse nos cœurs. Nos respirations sont encore haletantes. Oui c'est une certitude. Mon cœur est grand. J'aime Bella' et Mary-Jaycee, et c'est sincère. Elles sont mes sœurs. Cependant Scott est unique Grâce à ces quatre « A » qui résume notre amour. C'est lui, l'unique Amour. Je le regarde alors qu'il repose tout contre moi.

_- Une douche ?_ Dis-je avec un sourire.

* * *

_Alors cela vous plait-il toujours?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tout à une fin..._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. Dans** "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on va voir dans **Between you and me**

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**I will write a dictionnary of all the words i have used**  
**trying to describe how it feels to have finally found you** **POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Je me laisse finalement aller dans un mouvement de va-et-vient alors que mon amant entoure mon cou de ses mains. Toute la tension sexuelle qui existait entre nous retombait. Chacune de mes pénétrations allait un peu plus loin. Et chacune était meilleure que la précédente.

Je pose mes mains au creux de ses reins en continuant de donner de grands coups de bassin. Incapable de me retenir et en y mettant toute ma fougue. Atteignant un plaisir qui ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Mes respirations sont courtes et ma peau est luisante de sueur. Les odeurs commencent à envahir la pièce alors que mon amant râle et se tend contre moi. Il apprécie le moment autant que moi. Avoir attendu pour le vivre le rendait plus précieux encore.

Les seuls bruits audibles dans le silence de la nuit sont nos soupirs et sa peau claquant contre la mienne. Isaac prit mes fesses et me ramenait contre lui. Nous changions de position et je manquais de tomber du lit alors que nous nous retournions. Ce dernier était devenu un véritable champ de bataille, bien que la guerre entre nous était finie depuis longtemps.

Je reprends ma conquête de ce territoire vierge de toute intrusion. Toutes les expériences que nous avions vécues auparavant semblaient nous avoir amené à ce moment. Le baiser précurseur de tout dans les bois lors de nos retrouvailles. Trois mois durant lesquels je me suis concentré sur ma meute en repoussant toute forme de contact. Les quelques étreintes à la maison alors que je venais le border et notre partie à trois avortée par notre manque de préservatif. Puis notre moment torride dans un coin de la piste de danse lors de la fête de mardi gras qui avait été une façon comme une autre de démontrer aux autres que cet homme était le mien. Je le montrerai au monde désormais. Je réitère mes coups de rein en ne me retenant plus.

Mon loup remontait à la surface et mes yeux devaient avoir pris leur couleur écarlate. Éclat de rubis visible dans les yeux de mon amant qui avaient pris une magnifique teinte dorée. Nos corps se fusionnent alors que nos âmes sont en communion. Le bout de mes griffes se planta dans ses hanches alors que je sentis des contractions autour de mon membre. Puis une vague de plaisir partit de mon bas-ventre pour se répandre dans le reste de mon corps. La seconde vient en lui sans que je ne puisse la contenir. Isaac aussi manifeste son plaisir par saccades. Je me retire et me couche sur le corps de celui-ci avec un sourire content. Écoutant les battements de son cœur reprendre tout doucement leur rythme initial. Il se relevait sur ses coudes avant de parler.

-Une douche ?

Je passe ma main sur mon torse recouvert de sa semence. Je ne serais en effet pas contre une bonne douche. Et cela me donnerait de bons prétextes pour le taquiner encore un peu. J'embrassais Isaac avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure du bout de mes crocs.

-Si tu me rejoins.

Je me lève sans dire autre mot et lui fait un clin d'œil avant de me diriger dans la salle de bains. Elle est petite et chaleureuse comme le reste de la chambre. Je pris une des petites bouteilles dans un des paniers avant de rentrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude coule le long de mon corps, emportant avec elle le fluide organique recouvrant mon torse. Des mains fiévreuses vinrent entourer celui-ci. Je me retourne et voit Isaac.

Je ne pourrais jamais avoir assez de sentir ses mains caresser mon corps et de le sentir contre moi. Il mordille le haut de ma clavicule avant de remonter dans mon cou. Je fais mine de ne pas céder même si mon cœur fait des embardées dans ma poitrine. Mais je ne peux me retenir plus. Je me retourne promptement et manque de glisser au passage. M'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas tomber comme un personnage de dessin animé sur une peau de banane, j'éclate de rire avant de retourner cueillir un baiser qui se fait long et langoureux.

Je pris ensuite la bouteille de gel douche pour en appliquer un peu dans la paume de ma main. Les frottant ensemble pour créer une mousse légère et nettoyant le torse de mon amour en insistant sur les parties que je savais sensibles. Mordillant au passage les petits monts de chair avant de descendre plus bas et jouer avec sa toison blonde. Isaac est un bel homme, callipyge comme on en voit rarement. Je profite de ces instants pour me rincer l'œil autant que possible. Ce moment ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Mais cette première fois serait suivie de plusieurs. Il me restait encore tant à découvrir. Avec lui. C'était avec lui que je voulais affronter ce monde, avec lui que je voulais me fonder un futur. Je l'aimais. C'était maintenant une certitude.

Nous sortîmes de la douche plusieurs minutes plus tard. Je me faufilais sous les couvertures et me lovais contre Isaac. Fatigué et heureux, je lui murmurais un dernier « Je t'aime » avant de m'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

_Une suite probable avec une confrontation avec les parents de Scott. Si vous êtes sages ! Et que l'on finisse de l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire se cela vous plait^^  
_


End file.
